The girl
by kashiwagi miyana
Summary: TWO NEW STUDENT CAME TO GAKUEN ALICE .One of the girl seams to know Natsume like a chilahood friends.
1. Chapter 1

_**The new student.**_

_**In the class room.**_

"Okey student please meet your new friends"say Narumi.Then two girls came to the class.then the first girl started to talk.

"Hello,my name is Yuri Erin nice to meet you all."She has a short hair (like sakura from cardcaptorsakura )except that her hair is black.Her eyes was red ,blood red like Natsume.

Then the next girl come in frontand started to talk. "Hello"she say in a soft tone. "My name is Yuri Erin,nice to meet you all to."she has a long hair that she tied in to a half pony tail.her eyes were black and her hair was also black.

"Does anyone have a question for them"ask Narumi .Hotaru rise her hand ,everyone was very surprise ."Go on ask your question Miss Imai". "What type of Alice do you have?".Then Yuri started to talk . "My Alice is fire and healing and Yuki's Alice is ice and she can see the future'.

"Okey does anyone have anymore question".Mikan rise her hand . 'what star are they". 'We are top star"say Yuki in a soft tone.

"Okey,Miss Yuri please sit next to Mikan and you Miss Yuki please sit next to Natsume."

"HI!MY NAME IS MIKAN SAKURA ,NICE TO MEET YOU !"

Baka baka baka baka ! 'oww,that hurt your so mean" "That what you get for being so loud". "Hi!nice to meet you to my name is Yuri Erin.Let be friends." "okey"

_**While yuki and the others.**_

"Hello, nice to meet you"says Yuki.Then Natsume answer "Yo! Long time no see how have you been" Which made everyone so shocked even Ruka.

'Okey student we are going to have a play ! tomorrow will be the aoutdision so let work hard" "see you all later ,bye".

_**To be continew.**_

I hope you all like my story .next chapter is the aoutdision and what does Natsume got to do with the new student! Please review.the more you review the hurry I will update.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

"Why is everyone so surprise,huh Natsume"says Yuki. "They did not know that I know you"say Natsume . "Oh'says Yuki. "Want to eat lunch together"she says is a soft tone . "With a minutes you can a lunch with my Natsume!!!!!!!' "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,my my hair its burning HEPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLL!!!"SAYS PERMY. "Hey,Natsume that was not very nice you know"says Yuri "Like I care ,well im taking my girlfriend with me,bye"says Natsume .

Everyone was shocked went they heard Natsume say that. "Hey give me back my sister but it was to late Natsume already drag Yuri with him. "umm, Yuri can I speak to you privetlly please "says Ruka .

"Sure, see you guys later than bye bye"says Yuri . "Yuri what are you planning to do to Natsume" says Ruka. "that a secret" says Yuri. "see you later" says Yuri .

_**After the lunch break.**_

"Okey minna ,we are going to pick who is going to be the princess ,prince ,king ,queen ,the princess sister,and many more. "Other people while be tree, sky and the draf. "okey here are the result .

_**Prince :Natsume**_

_**Princess:Mikan **_

_**King:Ruka**_

_**Queen:Hotaru**_

_**Princess sisters:Yuri and Yuki**_

"Oh,great now I have to kiss polka-dot insited of my own girlfriend"says Natsume . "What I have to kiss that Natsume nooooooooooooooooooo"says Mikan . 'that okey Mikan I will help you"says Yuki. "on you don't you are not going to help that polka-dot ,beside you're my girlfriends now right"says Natsume . " "right im sorry Mikan , can you see me after classi need to talk to you and bring Hotaru with you'says Yuki .

With that Natsume drag her to their sit . "Hello everyone we have new student hong kong ,please welcome they"says Narumi.(Two new boy student )

"Hello nice to meet you all my name is Akito Kurasaki"says him .He has black hair and blue eyes.His hair stay is like Agito from air gear .then the next student came in . "Hello my name is train heartnet'he says .He has gold eyes and his hair was dark brown.

"Does anyone have a question for them'says Narumi.Yuki and Yuri both rise their hand Ruka was surprise but Natsume make a slamber face . 'Miss Yuri you first"says Narumi . " What are your Alices"say Yuki. 'My alice is dark power and train's Alice is pysic".

"Okey Mr. Train you will site next to Miss Yuki ,Natsume you Move sit next to Miss Mikan .And you Mr.Akito will sit next to Miss Yuri ,you Miss Hotaru will sit next to Mr. Ruka, okey bye bye my dear student"says mr Narumi. 'oh and we are going to have a singing contest to for the play so bye bye"says Mr Narumi .

"umm, Yuri and Yuki why are you guys sweting so much are you sick or somothing"says Mikan . Then Train and Akito start to smirk .

_**To be continew.**_

Well do you guy like it if you want me to continew please review . Oh and the sing contest is going to so good. See you all later.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**At the back of the school.**_

"So how have you been?"says Train,at the same time pressing his hand at the wall he trap Yuki in . "Let go first then I going to tell you"says Yuki . "Let me think No! Your my girlfriend not his's"says Train in an anger tone. Then Yuki kiss's Train in the lips .

Train was shocked at first but then slowly relax to the kiss.Yuki brock the kiss .(Train is just to much). "I am only trying to help him to get Mikan"says Yuki "Yeah, but your mine"says Train then he start to kiss Yuki again. "umm, cut that out"says Yuki .

'Okey, okey see you later ,oh and you better save your sister she is in trouble with Akito,ja"says Train with that he was gone.

"To all student ,please come to the drama class to adison"says the specker . 'looks like wo be able to save my sister,oh well"says Yuki.

_**At the drama class.**_

"Okey Sumire you go first and sing"says Mr Narumi.Then Sumire start to sing .

JIRI JIRI to nari hibiku mezamashite okosareta

GIRA GIRI to taiyou ga kyou mo mata zekkouchou

memutai me kosutte wa kimi no senaka oikakete

kake ashi de tsumazuite koron de wa ochikonda

jyugyouchuu sora wo mite

BOKARI kuchi wo akeru atama ni

meichuu shita kamihikouki no MESSEJI

"itsumo itsumo waratte te"

ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi

donna konnan datte tobikoerareru

ashita wo futari de mukaerareru you ni ne

kumori zora no hi datte shiawase iro de warau kara

PIKA PIKA no taiyou no you ni

CHIRI CHIRI to koboreteku sunadokei mitumete wa

KIRA KIRA to namida shita kyou no kimi zetsufuchou??

urunda me kimi no senaka sotto tataki

omoikkiri hohoen de taiyou ni sasayaita

"motto motto warau kara"

ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi

donna naidai datte toki susumeru yo

ashita wo egao de mukaerareru you ni ne

ame no sora no hi datte futari issho de waraou ne

PIKA PIKA no taiyou no you ni

ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi

donna konnan datte tobikoe rareru

ashita wo futari de mukaerareru you ni ne

kumori zora no hi datte shiawase iro de warau kara

PIKA PIKA no taiyou no you ni

"wow you sound great Sumire"says mr narumi .everyone clap their hands. "okey ,next Mikan"says mr narumi.

(her song is **catch you catch me from cardcaptor sakura it is the opening song)**

aitai na aenai na setsunai na kono kimochi

ienai no iitai no

CHANSU nogashite bakari

datte (datte) datte (datte)

tsubasa hiroge futari de

sora wo MARASON yume wo YUNIZON shitai

hora

Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte

kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte

sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto

atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni

tonde tonde tonde yuke

ma - yo - wa - na - i [1

tama ni ne nakunatchau karada no BATTERI-

anata no egao de

itsumo juuden manTAN PAWA- bakuhatsu shichae

o-negai (o-negai) o-negai (o-negai)

mazu wa o-tomodachi kara

waratte mitsumete tanoshii mainichi ni shitai

hora

Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me ZETTAI

unmei datte o-niai datte

sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto

dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de

ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban

KO - I - SHI - TE - 'RU

hora

Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte

kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte

sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto

atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni

tonde tonde tonde yuke

ma - yo - wa - na - i

hora

Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me ZETTAI

unmei datte o-niai datte

sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto

dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de

ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban

KO - I - SHI - TE - 'RU

"wow you sound even greater Mikan"says narumi . "Next Yuki"says narumi. "Good luck" says Train.(Her song is Shizukana yoru ni from gundam seed it is lacus song )

Then Yuki start to sing .

shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no

ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite

are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite

omoide ga yasashiku natta ne.

hoshi no furu basho de

anata ga waratte irukoto wo

itsumo negatteta

ima tookutemo

mata aeru yo ne

itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute

hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara

taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete

tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade

hoshi no furu basho e

omoi wo anata ni todoketai

itsumo soba ni iru

sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara

ima toukutemo, kitto aerune

Wow you sound great can be heard from everyone .Yuki just smile .

Then everyone try one by one . "okey student ,the result will come in to tomorrow"says narumi.

_**To be countinew.**_

Please review my story k. see you all later.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4.**_

"Good morning everyone" Mikan at the same time running to Hotaru to hug her.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Ow,your so mean, Hotaru" Mikan

"Like I care" Hotaru

"Are you okey Mikan"You

"I fine you and thank you" Mikan

"Hey, the result will be post by Narumi-sensei today" Hotaru

"Oh, yeah I hope Yuki got the part she sang so beautiful" Mikan

Then Natsume and Ruka came in.

"Morning Natsume and Ruka-pyon" Mikan

"Good morning, Mikan" Mikan

"Tch, Panda today huh" Natsume

"Natsume you hentai" Mikan

_**Mean will yuki and yuri in their room .**_

"Nee-chan hurry we going to be late" Yuki

"Coming, Yuki" say Yuri while tying her hair

"Okey, done let go" Yuri opened the door .

"A…"Yuri as she got kiss by Akito on the lips to.

"What wrong, Yuri" shouted Yuki. Then she say her sister with her boy friend.

She smile . Then Yuri push Akito a way . "What your problem huh , Aki" Yuri

"Nothing are you blushing" Akito

"No im not"

"are to"

"are not"

"are to"

Are not"

"are to"

"are to" Yuri

"See I was right" Akito

'You , huh what the point , what are you doing here any way" Yuri

"To walk you to school" Akito

"Well, okey then" Yuri

"Yo, Yuki-chan how are you long time no see" Akito

"Hello, Aki nice to see you again" Yuki . He was about to kiss Yuki on the lips but failed as he was kick by Train.

"What are you doing" Train

"Own, always so protedtives" Akito

"Whaever" Train

"Oh come on I only joking, im your best friend for god sake" Akito

"Tch" Train then he turn to Yuki

"Good morning, Yuki" Train says as he kiss her

"Good morning, Train we should go to class now or we will be late" Yuki

_**The class.**_

The door opened and Yuki, Yuri, Akito and Train came in .

"GOOD MORNING YUKI,YURI,AKITO AND TRAIN-SAN" Mikan

"Good morning, Mikan-san'Yuki

"Morning, Mikan" Shouted boy at the same time.

"Good morning Mikan" Say Yuri happily

Then Narumi-sensei came in "Student I will give you the singing contest result" Narumi

"And the one who will play as the singer will be Miss Yuki Erin" Narumi

And all the boys student clap their hand loudly

"Thank you, Narumi-sensei" Narumi

"Your are always welcome Miss Yuki" Narumi

'Okey class the play parties will be in a week so be ready, bye go to go" Narumi

"Yay, Yuki you got the part" Mikan

" Wow you did it you got the part" Yuri

"Thank you minna"Yuki

"But I still beat that I better than you" Sumire

Everyone sent a death glare at her

Then all of a sudden her hair start to burned

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, im on fire help" Sumire

"Sumire –san" Yuki .She snaped her hand and the fire disapper

"Are you okey" Yuki

" Im okey thank you Yuki" Sumire ran to back to her dorm.

…………………………………

"Natsume Please don't do that to her , it mean" Mikan

"Tch, like I care she just and idiot" Natsume

"Natsume that not nice" Yuki

"Whatever" Natsume was about to exsit the room. Then Mikan grab his hand.

He blush and quikly slap her hand a way.But she regrab it

"Natsume" Mikan

"Let go of my hand" Natsume . She let go of his hand . Then she ran out of the classroom .

"Mikan, wait " Yuki says as she chase her

_**To be continew.**_


End file.
